Spring and Death
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Basically just some GaLe as gods and godesses... Short and sweet, like the Shrimp herself.


**Just a little short and sweet random idea I had all of a sudden. The thought of the Fairy Tail cast as Gods and Godesses just appealed somehow... no fics like this, I've noticed...**

* * *

Before anything ever existed, there was nothing. Mavis and Zeref, the Ones, were the only ones that existed, hence their name. Then one fateful hour, they decided to create Earth.

Mavis, after creating all of Earth, including, water, land, plants, trees, animals, and air, she created another invention: Light. And so, she rose into the Heavens and became the Supreme Goddess over Earth, and the Creator of Light.

Zeref, unhappy that Mavis had created something so great, created light's rival: Darkness. And so, he went down below, as the Supreme God of Darkness.

Eventually, they grew to be lonely, and so Mavis and Zeref rendezvoused on Earth. Mavis birthed Zeref many children, who were to be the gods and goddesses after them: Titania, Salamander, Celestial, Ice, Levina, Kurogane, Rain Woman, Satan Soul, Beast, and many others.

After she had birthed them, she and Zeref created the humans of Earth, and Mavis's children rose up with her unto heaven.

However, Zeref grew angry at his separation from his children, and the fact that he didn't get to name any of them. Mavis took pity on her husband, and she built a special House between the Heavens and the Darkness, naming it Fairy Tail, the house of the gods.

Mavis's kindness went so far as to allow him to rename all his children once they all met in Fairy Tail: Titania became Erza, Salamander became Natsu, Celestial became Lucy, Ice became Gray, Levina was renamed as Levy, Kurogane became Gajeel, Rain Woman: Juvia, Satan Soul: Mirajane, and many others.

The children eventually took over their duties as Earth's rulers. Erza was named Godess of War, and she duly guided every battle on Earth.

Natsu was named as the God of Fire, and warmed every home during night, and on cold winters.

Gray was the God of Winter. This was why he often clashed with Natsu- Natsu always had to produce fire in order to help the humans through Gray's harsh winters.

Lucy reigned over all of heaven's non-Gods: the celestial spirits. She was then named the Godess of Heaven's Angels.

Levy was the Goddess of Spring. She was also very intelligent, and her brother, Freed, made her his Assistant Goddess of Writing and Knowledge.

Juvia was the Goddess of Rain and Water. Mirajane became ruler of all demons of the underworld, greatly aiding Gajeel, as he had been named God of the Underworld.

Everything was peaceful for them, save for the arguments constantly going on in Fairy Tail. Juvia's intense pining for Gray would often result in storms for the humans, and so Mavis ordered Gray to marry his beloved sister.

Happily, they both complied.

But then, a certain God of the Underworld started to pine for the Goddess of Spring: Levy, Gajeel's adorable little sister.

Without letting anyone know, he kidnapped her and whisked her away into the underworld, in order to make her his. It is noted that she did not go peacefully: her fear made every bloom, fruit, and flower wither on Earth.

Once the Gods started praying for help, it was only then that the Gods and Goddesses of Fairy Tail had realised what had happened. A great uproar arose, and Mavis and Zeref were both very angry. They both went to the underworld, only to be stopped by Mirajane.

According to the Demoness herself, it would be a while before the Gates of Hell opened. In fact, even she was locked out. And so, for seven days and seven nights, they waited. In this period, nobody on earth died. Also, it seemed that Levy's fear had dissipated during these seven days: spring was upon the humans again, and every one of Earth's flowers suddenly glowed brighter with beauty.

Finally, the gates opened, and Mavis and Zeref entered their son's realm.

Gajeel met them in his castle, annoyed by their presence.

"Why do you enter my home without invitation, Mother? Father?" he asked, glaring. Zeref responded with a glare of his own, and threw his son against the wall.

"You have taken your sister without approval." The God of Darkness hissed. Mavis gently placed an arm on her husband's arm, silently begging him not to hurt their son.

Gajeel merely growled at his father, before nodding in acknowledgement to his mother.

"Gajeel," Mavis said tenderly. "You have caused quite the uproar in heaven, when you stole away your sister. Why is this so?"

"Why?" he said, his glare never leaving Zeref's. "Because I love her, and I wish her to be mine, Mother."

Mavis nodded. "I understand."

"Mother? Father?" a soft, sweet voice came the staircase. All turned to see the Spring Goddess herself, smiling brightly at them.

"My child," Zeref said, sighing in relief. "I was worried about you."

Levy gave an excited yell, and ran towards her parents, tackling them. Both caught her immediately, and held her tight. Behind them, Gajeel gave a disapproving grunt.

"Father, you haven't been giving Gajeel a hard time, have you?" Levy asked shyly. Mavis only giggled at her husband's darkening expression.

"Why no, I haven't." Zeref declared, patting his daughter's head.

"Liar." Gajeel muttered, and both parents glared at him to stay silent.

"You see," Mavis said brightly. "We have come to marry the two of you."

Levy's face suddenly took on a brilliant shade of red, and I should probably mentioned that every rose on Earth suddenly bloomed bigger and brighter, leaving some very amused humans, who were most probably guessing what was going on in the underworld.

"I… I…" Levy stammered, and Gajeel placed an arm around his adorable little sister.

"Maybe in another month or so." Gajeel grunted. "Her legs are probably still sore…"

They all laughed except for Levy, who looked away, turning even redder than before.

"I look forward to next month then." Mavis said. She and Zeref then took their leave.

A month later, the Goddess of Spring and the God of the Underworld were officially married. It was a happy night of drinking and enjoyment. That night, everyone on Earth had good crop and profit, and all was well.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
